


Scars

by makahadoma



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makahadoma/pseuds/makahadoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The memory of sewing his eyes shut lingers and sometimes keeps Uzu up at night. Good thing Ryuko's always there to step in and offer some comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Uzu sat up gently, careful not to rustle the sheets too much so he wouldn’t wake the girl lying next to him. He looked over at his former rival. She clutched the pillow close to her body, cuddling it while trying to wrap her legs around the pillow which was about half her size, the way she always slept.

The male shook his head, “Probably already in dreamland huh Ryuko?” he chuckled softly. They slept with the curtains open that night, letting the moonlight pour into the room. Uzu stared at the moon from his place on the bed. Subconsciously he reached up to brush his fingertips against the scar from when his eyes were sewn shut. The shifting of sheets catching his attention.

"Oi.. Uzu…?" Ryuko mumbled rubbing her still groggy eyes from being asleep a few seconds earlier. 

"Sorry" he whispered "Did I wake you?".

Ryuko shook her head, "hm- No, what’s on your mind?" 

"What makes you think something’s on my mind" he asked, a grin tugging at the edge of his mouth. He leaned over to flick the red streak out of Ryuko’s face only for her to brush the rest of it out of the way.

"You’re always thinking somethin’ at this hour" 

Uzu sighed and reached up with one hand and placed his fingers on his scar again.

Ryuko blinked her eyes in confusion before understanding his gesture. “So  _that’s_ what you’re thinking about."

He nodded. The girl propped herself up on her elbows, ”I don’t know why it bothers you, they’re not even that noticeable”.

"You mean to tell me it doesn’t bother you at all when we go out and get whispers from strangers?" 

"Nooope. Not at all. Besides I thought you liked all the attention,  _monkey man_ " Ryuko snickered

Uzu’s sigh was cut off when he felt his girlfriend’s hands on his forearms, he furrowed his eyebrows seeing her pout, as if asking * _what is it?*_

Ryuko hoisted herself out of the sheets and onto Uzu’s lap, straddling him. He flushed. “O-oi Ryuko, what are you-”. Ryuko ran her fingers through his green locks, bringing her lips up to his eyes, barely brushing them. Uzu winced, he may have gotten his sight back, but his senses were still heightened and sensitive to even the slightest touch. 

Ryuko gently placed feather light kisses on each scar before trailing kisses from his nose, to his jaw, and finally meeting his lips. Uzu wrapped his arms around her waist moving her closer up his lap and melting into the kiss. 

Ryuko parted from the kiss, craning her neck up slightly to place one final kiss on his forehead, her fingers still in his hair. Uzu removed one of Ryuko’s hands, laced his fingers with hers and kissed it causing the girl’s cheeks to tint a light shade of pink.

"I don’t mind… but if you ever feel insecure because of what strangers say, tell me and I’ll beat them up for ya." Ryuko smirked kissing Uzu’s nose again.

"And  _that’s_ why you’re my girlfriend” Uzu laughed. Ryuko squeaked in surprise when he lifted her up, turning her to situate her between his legs, her back pressed up against his chest so they could both watch the moon from where they were on the bed.

"I think I see Aries riiiight over… there!" Uzu pointed 

"As if. Your eyes can’t be that good" Ryuko smirked

"Are you forgetting that I can see  _everything?_ " He said in a lower more suggestive tone earning a playful elbow jab from the girl in his arms. "Fine then why don’t you try sewing your eyes shut, then maybe you’ll be able to see the world as well as I can" Uzu teased and boasted. 

"Tch, like I would ever sew my eyes shut for such stupid reasons" Ryuko mumbled under her breath.

"What was that!?", Uzu brought his hands up to the girls sides, tickling her.

Ryuko shrieked and laughed. “Nothing! nothing!”

 


End file.
